Letters to Maka
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: When Soul moves away from Maka, her whole life is ripped apart. Now she must fight to keep her relationship strong by...sending letters. But all is fair in love and war when you're not with that person, right? RIGHT! Follow, favourite, or review for a SHOUT-OUT! :D Pika out!
1. Why Must He Go? :'(

**_Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? So this is a new story I thought about when I was sending a letter through the actual mail. *gasp!* I know…Modern technology allows me to do more than just write letters. But letters are cool! I can prove it to you in this story! :) So, without further ado, here is my latest creation: Letters to Maka! (P.S. Most of these chapters are just going to be letters in letter format being sent from Soul to Maka and from Maka to Soul. ENJOY!) If you follow, favourite, or review I shall give thee a shout-out!_**

****"Do you really have to go?" Maka pleaded with beckoning eyes. Soul was moving all the way from his home in Death City, Colorado to a new home in Death Valley, California. Because of this, Maka and Soul would be separated for a very long time. Maka didn't want him to go, so she had to do everything in her power to ensure their relationship was going 6to stay right where it was.

"W-We could send letters…" Soul suggested with a shrug. His shoulders were hunched and his crimson eyes were fixed on the ground beneath him. Maka leaned forward and hung her arms around his neck. There was no way she would be able to stand this distance away from him…Only she had to. If she didn't, they'd be over for good and Maka couldn't stand that. Soul pulled away after a good five minutes and looked over at his vehicle that was to be ridden all the way to California.

"I can't help that my good-for-nothing parents don't trust me to move out on my own and they want to leave this place…" he sighed. Maka understood, so she nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Soul sighed and kissed her on the lips one final time.

"I'll see you soon, Maka," he said, and started to walk towards his car that was loaded with his family. He got in the back seat and they watched each other until neither of them could be seen anymore…

* * *

Dear Soul,

I already miss you. It's only been a good two days, and by now you've probably gotten to Death Valley. It's just the same old life around here. Black*Star's a wreck without you, but can you really blame him? I'm not sure how I feel about this. Maybe it's good for our relationship to be away from each other for awhile? I don't know. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty have been helping me get through this. How long do you think you'll be there? I hope you're not there for a long time. We should figure out a way for you to come over here during break some time.

Yesterday was the last day of school…It was still very boring. The teachers don't seem to want to let us go for the summer, especially Sid! Doctor Stein pretty much just let us talk and do whatever we wanted for the hour. My terrible father, Spirit, had to be a substitute for one of the teachers, so that was hell. We did get ice cream in last hour though, so that was great. I wish you were there to enjoy it with me. I don't even know how you're going to become a death scythe now. In fact, I don't think you can! Don't we have to be together to fight kishins? Maybe I'll get lucky and we'll be sent to California on a mission. Until then, I'll just have to write to you.

Today was actually quite boring for me. Since you weren't here, I just sat on the couch all day and read a new book. It's called _Eating Souls for Pros,_ in case you were wondering. Blair is all lonely now, as well. Instead of sleeping in your empty room, she sleeps at the foot of my bed. Just this morning, she came into your room to play with you, but then meowed and walked back into the kitchen. We didn't say anything during breakfast, which was a really disgusting plate of burnt fish. Blair isn't exactly a master chef.

Now that you're gone, my papa likes to check up on me. He says that now that I don't have a weapon to protect me, I won't be able to defend myself in case of an attack. I think that's a load of bull because don't you remember that time I dodged Sid's gravestone that he was swinging around? I'm pretty sure I can do without my dad's stalking me!

Even Kid has been kind of sluggish lately, but that might just be because his oh-so-precious symmetrical house has been ransacked and now he's stuck cleaning it all out, with the kind of helpful Liz and Patty, of course. I don't see what the problem is. I mean, yeah a lot of stuff has been stolen from him, but that's not what he's stressed out about! The only problem he sees is that the symmetry is gone. However, it can easily be fixed. I just don't even know what is up with that boy…

So now you see why I'm so lonely…There's no one to talk to, I'm running out of books, there aren't even any kishins to fight, and most of all: television is really boring when the only thing you have to snuggle with is a freaking pillow. I hope you're doing okay over there. Please, write me back! PLEASE!

Love, Maka

* * *

Maka sighed as she licked the envelope and cringed as the nasty taste of whatever that sticky stuff was touched her tongue. She sealed it, stamped it, addressed it, and walked out of the house to mail it. As she was just putting the red flag on her mailbox up, though, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was…

A kishin.

**_Thanks for reading, guys! :D Hopefully this story becomes a popular one. :3 As always, if you follow, favourite, or review, I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT in my next chapter! :)_**


	2. Maka Fights a Kishin on Her Own

**_Yay! Shout-outs to: 15 fallen angel, death the kid 722, XxStarrEvansxX, BeriForeverFan, xDooms Madnessx, xXEmberthehedgehogXx, and Kisa Eater Evans. Thank you guys! x3 Now onto chapter two! :D_**

Maka backed up and nearly fell over at the sight of that disgusting monster before her. She turned her head to call for Soul, yet he wasn't there…Maka silently cursed and looked around for Tsubaki or even Liz or Patty. (She needed a weapon to back her up.) But alas, none of them were there. Maka took a deep breath and decided that she herself had to kill the kishin. She balled her hands into fists and ran straight towards the monster, not being seen by it. Then she hurled her boot at it and smashed its head into the concrete driveway of a neighbor. Two little children quivered in fear as she did this.

"It's alright!" Maka assured the two fidgeting girls. "I can take him!" Maka then lowered her foot onto the kishin's head, causing it to snicker for some reason. _Well, the thing _is _full of madness…_She thought. _Now at least I'll have something exciting to write to Soul about._ Maka punched the kishin right in the gut, but she knew she could not fully kill him unless she had a weapon around. Maka quickly started calling out names to help her. The only answer she got was from Kid, who was still fussing about his poor asymmetrical house. Maka smacked her forehead.

"Kid," she called, "come here and beat this fucker up!" Kid's head snapped in her direction and then his eyes fell on the kishin, who was starting to rise to take hold of Maka. She resisted, though. Kid took one last look at his poor house and bit his lip.

"I can't just leave this house alone…" he sighed. Then he got up and ran towards Maka.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" he demanded. Maka rolled her eyes.

"This kishin was just about to attack those two girls over there-!" she paused, seeing as the two females had disappeared, leaving behind a small doll with blonde hair. She shook her head and looked down at the now twitching kishin beneath her.

"Never mind, just help me, alright?" she asked with pitiful eyes. Kid sighed in disgust and lifted Maka up off of the kishin.

"Patty! Liz," he shouted, and the two girls came out of the house, looking a little baffled, "weapon form, now." The two transformed and Kid began the fight against the kishin. Maka sat on a large rock in her driveway and sighed as she watched the fight. _If Soul hadn't moved, that would be you up there…_She thought. Maka buried her face in her knees and wept a little. After Kid was done, he walked back to Maka and laid a hand on her shoulder. Maka looked up from her cry and sniffed a little. Kid smiled and lifted up the kishin's soul to Maka.

"You should keep this," he grinned, "for when Soul comes back." Maka sniffed more and felt a tear run down her cheek. She nodded and took the soul in her hands, hoping to find a jar to keep it in until then. Kid left, along with Patty and Liz, after patting Maka's head for a bit. Maka then stood up and went to the kitchen to find a jar. After she did, she got a _really_ good idea for her next letter.

_Just gotta wait until he replies now…_

* * *

Dear Maka,

I got your letter, and I want to say thank-you. Give Black*Star my best; cool guys don't cry. I'm not so sure if this is a good thing or not, but I'm willing to try it. I do think we should try to go to each other's cities; it's not like we're across the world, right? I'm really not sure how the whole kishin fighting thing is going to work out…I'm GOING to become a death scythe, whether you help me or not, I will. I want to make you proud, Maka, so I'm going to fight constantly, even if I have to do it on my own. Cool guys never fail, you know. Tell Blair that I say, "Suck it! Now I don't have to deal with your nasty fish!" Haha, things have been pretty smooth over here. I enrolled in a different school for meisters and weapons. (I honestly thought that DWMA was the only school for fighting kishins…)

The view from my room is amazing, though. I can see just about everything in California! Okay, maybe I can't, but it is a pretty cool view. You can see the ocean, the beach, and the mall, which actually is just a minute away from my house. I've been spotting celebrities all over the damn place as well. They're clouding the place. I went to the beach the first day I arrived here, and let me tell you, I was the hottest guy within miles.

Do me a favor and mess with Kid's house a bit; I've always loved messing with that freak. While you're at it, could you please inform Liz that I am NOT just on vacation? She's been sending letters to me, too. I haven't responded to them, though. We weren't that close, so I didn't feel obliged.

So have you gotten yourself into any trouble yet? You always have had your own special way of getting into some deep shit, like fighting Medusa, for instance. For some reason I feel like that witch still watches me…Creepy. Tell Crona to stop being a wuss and at least _try_ to deal with it. He needs to grow some balls and stop being a creep. At least he's gotten a little better, right? Well, I'll be waiting for your next letter. I miss you; I wish you were here with me. I love you. (Something I don't say often enough.)

Sincerely, Soul

Soul stopped writing and shoved his letter into an envelope. He sighed and taped the sides on the envelope since he could never stand licking the darn thing. He got up from his place at his new desk and ran a hand through his snowy white hair. Soul sighed and walked out to the mailbox. He put the letter in it and lifted up the red flag on the side. He put his hands behind his head and walked back into the house without another thought. Then he dug up the letter that Liz had sent him. Shaking his head, he read the short passage over again.

* * *

Soul,

Maka seems to be dying without you. On the last day of school, she didn't even seem happy or anything, much unlike everyone else here. Kid has been freaking out because of his house. (I'm sure Maka gave you the details on that.) Now he's trying to get everybody else to help him out with it. Whatever, there's no helping that crazy dude!

Love, Liz

* * *

After her signature, there was a small red heart. Soul pondered about the heart, and then shook his head, thinking that probably meant nothing worth his time. But he kept thinking about it, and it was actually starting to worry him…

Oh, well. It was probably nothing…

_Nothing…_

**_Hi! :D That was chapter two. X3 I hope you liked it. :3 I will give you a SHOUT-OUT if you review, follow, or favourite it! :P_**


	3. Liz Disappears

**_Hey guys! Shout-outs to: 15 fallen angel, xDooms Madnessx, xXEmberthehedgehogXx, XxStarrEvansxX, RetroMonkey, bittersweetendingsforever, kaylaanime149290, darkangel565, The daughter of rain and snow, BeriForeverFan, Kishin Grim Camalot, and JellyRain. :D I'm so happy! That's so many shout-outs! Anyways, bittersweetendingsforever said something and it kind of baffled me. You see, my bestie said that Death City was in Colorado, and I looked it up and Wikipedia said it was, too. (But who can trust Wikipedia?!) Anyways, sorry for the false info! Now to the story!_**

Maka went to the curb to check the mailbox. Spirit was inside, cooking breakfast, and Maka was eager to see if her letter had come yet. Luckily, it had. She grabbed all the mail from the mailbox and hurried inside. There was no time to waste! Setting the rest of the mail on the table in the kitchen, she tore open her letter from Soul and began reading it. After she had finished, she zoomed to her bedroom and grabbed the kishin soul that was contained in a jar. Maka grabbed an old box that was used to mail her father's medicine a day earlier, and shoved the jar in. Then she went and found Blair.

"Blair, Soul says, 'Suck it! Now I don't have to deal with your nasty fish!'" she read. Blair rolled her eyes and walked into the other room as Maka giggled. Then she picked up a pen and started writing.

* * *

Dear Soul,

I told Blair what you said and she just rolled her eyes at me. I guess I'll tell Liz about that when I see her next. (Which might be for awhile, since she's still busy working with Kid on their home.) Anyways, I see you have found a kishin soul in the box! Well, there's a funny story that goes along with it. You see, there was this kishin that was terrorizing these two little girls, so of course I couldn't just stand there and let it! I tried to beat it up by myself, but it was Kid, Patty, and Liz that came to my rescue to kill the beast for me. Kid decided to let me keep the kishin's soul so that I could give it to you when you next came to visit; I thought that would be too long a wait, so I'm sending it to you now! It may be weird, but just enjoy your snack, alright?

I figured that maybe I could get some more kishin souls somehow and send them to you. You WILL become a death scythe! Although I may be uncomfortable with you fighting alongside someone else right now, I'm sure I'll warm up to the idea eventually. I hope you do find someone strong that'll stand by you at all times…Try to find a male partner, okay? Did I sound too worried right there? Ah well, it can't be helped now. I just don't want to lose you…

I don't think I really want to tell Crona that; it's kind of rude…Just saying. But if it will make you happy, I suppose I'll tell him. You should take pictures over there and send them to me; I want to see your face everyday again! If you do that for me, I'll take some pictures, too. There's really not much else I can say right now…Oh! Black*Star is doing better, now that he has Tsubaki home constantly. I really think those two are getting closer…I hope they start dating soon. That's all I have to say right now, since my life is so boring without you here.

Love, Maka

* * *

Maka stood up and shoved her letter into the box with the kishin soul. She stamped it and wrote Soul's address on it. She realized that if his mom didn't send her a letter first with their address, none of this would have been possible in the first place! She silently thanked his mom for that. After shoving the box into the mailbox, she made her way down the street to Kid's house. Maka desperately wanted to have a chat with Liz about Soul. When she walked in the door, however, Kid and Patty weren't working on their house, they were sitting on the couch, crying.

"What's wrong?!" Maka asked, taking a seat next to Patty. Patty looked up and sobbed. She tried to talk, but her words came out muffled and hardly understandable, so Maka turned to Kid.

"What happened?" Maka asked. Kid shook him head and blew his nose with a perfectly symmetrical handkerchief.

"L-Liz has…gone!" he wailed. Maka was puzzled.

"What do you mean she's gone?" she asked, leaning forward a bit. Kid sniffled and blew his nose again.

"When I woke up to find Liz and Patty to help with the house this morning, Liz wasn't in her bed. So I tried calling her, and she wouldn't answer! Then I asked around and nobody knew where she was, so she's gone," he explained, "now how can I POSSIBLY have a perfectly symmetrical stance?! I got these two specifically because I could stand symmetrical with them in my hands-" He started wailing again. Maka rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Maybe she left a note somewhere…?" she wondered out loud, and made her way to Liz's room. She looked around, but it was empty. All her stuff was gone, as well as Liz herself. Maka shook her head and then looked at her dresser. _Everybody in the movies leave notes on the dresser…_Maka thought, and started opening drawers. Finally, she opened one with a piece of paper in it. Maka picked it up and began reading as she stroked her chin like a detective.

* * *

_To whom this may concern,_

_ I have left to California for reasons you shall not know. _

_All I have to say is that I will miss you, and I am trying to figure some stuff out in my life. _

_I need closer, and space from that goddamn Kid who's always driving me nuts and making me do scary things!_

_ Peace, Liz_

* * *

Maka rolled her eyes again and made her way back to the living room. She handed Kid the note and walked back out of the house.

She knew exactly why Liz had left.

And she did not like it.

**_Yay! I'm done! Thank-you for reading, and remember: If you review, follow, or favourite, I will give you a shout-out in my next chapter! :3 Bye-byes!_**


	4. Maka Takes a Trip

**_Hey heys! :D I'm BACK! And with shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx, xXEmberthehedgehogXx, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, 15 fallen angel, BeriForverFan, and twinzombiekiller. I tried to make this chapter longer, seeing as how the other chapters are so short, and I kind of failed. XD Well, enjoy anyways! XD_**

Maka stormed into her house and slammed the door. She was so angry with Liz, she couldn't believe it! Did she have some kind of crush on Soul?! She just _had_ to find out for herself. Maka had never flown before, and she wasn't planning on it, so she would ask her father (who would probably commit a mass murder for her) to drive her to California, Soul's home. Maka approached her papa in the living room, where he was snoring to his heart's content. Maka cleared her throat and he snapped awake, spilling a bowl of Cheetos that coated his fingers as well. She gagged a little.

"Uh, dad?" she started, not knowing how exactly to ask, "Could you please…Drive me to California? And could you please…Get a hotel room with me?" Spirit cocked his head a little and then sighed.

"Sure pumpkin-," Blair cut him off with a loud meow, probably from the word "pumpkin", "I'd do anything for you." Maka mentally fist-pumped and did a little happy dance. Before she knew it, they were off to California, passing big cities and small, run-down towns. Maka really didn't really know _why _she was doing this, she just was. She guessed it was probably just Liz's fault. Everything was Liz's fault. She even somehow managed to blame her for Soul's leaving Death City. Black*Star and Tsubaki volunteered to cat-sit Blair while they were gone. Maka figured that the longest time she would be there was for three days; then she'd come back home and continue being tortured with the long-distance relationship.

"Are we almost there?" Maka asked, lowering her eyelids at the boring scene outside her window. Spirit nodded and turned the radio up louder so that he wouldn't be bothered with any more questions. That worried Maka, since he was always open to any conversation with her. She bit her lip and focused on the passing road signs and occasional gas station. Then she saw a palm tree, then another, and another. Pretty soon, she was in a beautiful city just GUSHING with vegetation. She stared in awe at the breathtaking sight. Then she pulled one of Soul's letters to her out of her back pocket and read the address out loud. Spirit nodded and turned, hoping he wouldn't get lost in all the hustle and bustle.

"Is that it?" he asked, pointing to a small house near the ocean. Maka shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, but then she saw Liz and grabbed her father's arm.

"That's it! That's it!" she yelled, pointing desperately at the house. The house was fairly small, but comfortable. It had two open windows at the front and a purple door. The whole house was painted tan, so the door really stood out. On the porch, three were two rocking chairs. Seated in those chairs were Liz and Soul…Spirit pulled over at the curb and Maka jumped out of the car. She stomped over to the porch, jumped on, and ripped the shades off of Soul's face.

"Hey-!" she started to shout, but then his face softened and he just gaped at her. Maka had her hands on her hips and she motioned to Liz.

"What the hell is happening here?!" she demanded, needing answers. Soul stuttered a bit and then shook his head to clear it. Liz stood up and faced Maka.

"I…I came down here because I needed to see him…" her voice trailed off and she got a little space-outish. Maka smacked her back to reality.

"What do you mean you 'needed to see him?!'" she asked. It sounded more like a demand than a question. Liz sighed and looked down at the wood porch floor beneath her.

"You see, it all started when he left…" she sighed, "I always thought that soul was just kind of an arrogant asshole, but then when he left, he was all I could think of…I didn't mean to start any trouble; I'll go if you want me to…" _So now she's playing innocent._ Maka thought. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Liz by the collar.

"Good!" she shouted. "Leave!" Soul just hung his jaw and stared the whole time. Even though Maka was shorter than Liz, she was still intimidating to face, so Liz backed down. She got off of the porch and began walking to nowhere in particular.

"What were you doing?" Maka asked, her eyes suddenly tearing up. She knew she was being overly dramatic, but she didn't care; she needed answers. Soul blinked a little and then stood up.

"Listen, and don't interrupt me," he started. Maka nodded, tears still forming, and Soul sighed. "Liz likes me, a lot. I didn't just want to tell her to get out of here, I mean; she flew all the way here! So I just treated her like a friend a tried to tell her that we could never be more than that." Maka nodded and then looked down at her feet. Now she just felt ashamed for being selfish. She never thought about Liz's feelings…All she had room to think about was that she might steal her love!

"Hey…It's okay," Soul said, and smirked. "You have nothing to feel guilty for." Only she _did_ feel guilty. Soul lifted Maka's chin and kissed her. Maka had never felt more relieved or safe in her life. That moment just sealed the deal that they were fine, and Maka was still going to continue with her life. The kiss got better, smoother…Until Spirit honked the horn, making the two jump apart.

"Hey," he shouted out the car window, "Stop making out with my daughter, you creep!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…I'M the creep…" he said under his breath. Maka giggled.

"So, are you going to be here for long?" he asked, laying his arm around her shoulders, "because I was thinking that we should probably-no, definitely-do something together soon." Maka nodded.

"I have enough clothes packed for a week," she lied. She actually only had enough clothes for about four days, but she didn't care because hey, would you care if you had a boyfriend as hot as Soul?

**_Alrighty~! Remember to review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT in my next chapter! :DD_**


	5. Time For Some Spying

**_HAI. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile…I had the stomach flu. Q3Q BUT I AM BACK NOW! Shout-outs to: Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tale, 15 fallen angel, ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic, XxStarrEvansxX, XxEmbertheheadgehogXx, darkblossom829, xDoomsMadnessx, and beccaleigh97. Now for this chapter! :DD_**

Maka was being driven by Spirit back to the hotel they were to be staying in. The whole time he was gushing about "father-daughter" bonding and how much fun they were going to have. _Yeah, right._ Maka thought. _This whole trip was strictly for Soul. It's all for Soul…_Then her mind drifted back over to Liz. She needed answers. If Liz loved Soul so much, why didn't she just say something to Maka instead of trying to help her? Maybe that was just how nice Liz was…Maka shook her head. No matter what, Liz was Liz. And what Liz was doing was trying to steal Maka's sexy albino boyfriend. AND MAKA HAD TO FIGHT BACK! Maka pounded her fist on the dashboard. Spirit flinched and swerved a little in the car. Startled by her own actions, Maka looked at her father and sighed. "Something troubling you, dear?" he asked locking his eyes back on the road.

"No…" Maka sighed, and stared out the window. She didn't want to be bothered with the outside world anymore. Life was difficult enough having to come all the way out to California to see her one true love. (Cheesy, I know.) Maka leaned on the window and sighed. At least she was here to see him now…right? They would be attending a movie the next day she was there. Maka didn't know what movie and she didn't care as long as she got to spend time with her Souly-Poo. Until then, she would be spending her time sightseeing and shopping. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Liz again…HOPEFULLY.

Maka hopped out of the car and stretched out. In front of her was a large hotel-probably containing many celebrities that Maka has never even heard of! Maka followed Spirit to the front desk, where the lady there was smiling so hard, Maka thought her cheek bones were going to rip right through her skin! While the two engaged in riveting conversation (although Maka thought it to be rather boring) Maka took a look around the lobby. There was an old man in tattered clothing holding a magazine and sitting in one chair in the far corner, a woman with enough makeup for ten circus clowns, her twins, who were fighting very obnoxiously and not even being paid any attention to, some shady-looking guy in a fedora with a cigar in his mouth, and a very tall, skinny teenage girl that was heading Maka's way…Probably named Liz…Maka turned and faced her papa, pretending not to hear Liz's shouts of her name. Finally, Spirit was handed his room key and was also given a very seductive look from the counter lady, who was STILL smiling her face off.

"Papa, we are staying for a week, aren't we?" Maka asked, looking around the hallway at all the fake plants there were. Maka had no clue of the purpose of fake plants. They didn't look all that nice, and they didn't even smell good, so Maka was perplexed by them. Heading down the hallway to her room, Maka heard that familiar calling of her name. She turned and looked over her shoulder to see…Liz, who was bolting down the hallway, shouting Maka's name. Maka gasped and grabbed her father's hand, dragging him to their room. She shoved him in and locked the door behind them. Huffing, Maka leaned against the door, hoping that she lost Liz. Spirit gave her a look, and then shook his head as he muttered something about teenagers these days.

"So…food? Food? Am I getting food?" Maka asked. Spirit rolled his eyes and picked up the phone to call room service. Maka took this opportunity to call dibs on the biggest room. She walked in and out of different room and decided on one with a television and a queen-sized bed. Spirit got a room nearly identical, but slightly smaller and with less fancy candles. Maka situated her things in the room and settled down on the bed. After about fifteen minutes of just staring at the ceiling, Maka fell fast asleep. She dreamed of sugar plums and fucking dancing strawberries all night long…

* * *

Maka woke up a little dazed from the dancing fruit. She jumped off of the bed and washed her face, planning on looking pretty for her date to the matinee. She dragged herself to the kitchen and sat her butt down at the table. Spirit was already awake; clutching the glass of milk that room service has brought them. At Maka's place was a plate of pancakes covered with maple syrup. She ate her breakfast and then chilled in her jammies until about thirteen hundred, when it was time to start getting ready for the date. Then she pulled on her clothes (a red tank top and frilly black skirt) and started applying makeup and doing her hair. Once she was all readied, she took a glimpse out the window to look for Soul. When she didn't see a car, she looked away…But then her head snapped right back to the window to see…Liz.

"Are you kidding me?!" Maka wondered out loud and she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. It was official: Maka had a stalker. Liz quickly darted into the bushes and scampered away like a fleeing squirrel that steals nuts…and BOYFRIENDS!

A red convertible pulled into the parking lot to the hotel and Maka bolted out the door while calling out, "Later, Dad!" She hopped in the backseat of the car next to Soul and smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand in his. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw a familiar figure…A figure with a cowboy hat…He shook his head and pretended that he never saw it.

* * *

Dear Kid and Patty,

I know it may be weird to be hearing from me now, but I have some things to tell you. I have this crush on Soul, and now I'm trying to get him for myself…I at least want to talk some things out with him, but of course Maka isn't going to let that happen. So I'm stuck trying to get him alone. I am currently in California, along with Soul and Maka. It's kind of hard to live here, I've realized. The people aren't exactly civil…much less friendly.

Well how are you? I'm alright, I guess. There aren't any creepy, nasty, disgusting ghosts or demons or imps here to try and eat my insides, so that's good I guess. Kid, just try to fight with one gun and stop acting like a pussy, okay? You really need to man up. Patty, please try and help Kid out in that special way you have with him. There isn't much that I can say now…Peace.

Love, Liz

* * *

Liz shoved her letter in the mail slot at the post office and went about her spying business. She just HAD to find a way to get Soul all alone. She just had to.

**_That's all, folks! :3 Review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT in my next chapter! :D BYE BYES!_**


	6. LIZ FAILS!

**_Hey! It's been awhile! XD Sorry, I had a mini case of writer's block. (I get that a lot. TwT) But I'm back now! :D YAY! I tried to make this chapter long to make it up to you. :'3 I hope you didn't forget about me! QwQ I NEED OC'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (The rules and such will be in the outro. :3) NOW TO ZE STORY!_**

Maka followed Soul into the movie theater. Maka wanted to see some girlie chick flick, and, being the gentleman that he is, Soul approved. They walked into their movie room and took their seats in a middle row. Meanwhile, Liz was sneaking around behind them and took her seat just a few rows behind. She was wearing kind of an obvious disguise: some 3D glasses that were decorated to look like nerd glasses (what a hipster), her hair was done up in a bun (she never does that), a pink tank top, and jean shorts. Liz was barely recognizable. As the movie was just beginning, the lights dimmed and everyone settled down. Soul started to put his arm around Maka, so Liz took it into her hands to throw a piece of popcorn at him. It hit dead on, but he didn't even notice. Liz cursed under her breath.

"Can you cut it out?" a burly man next to Liz said. Her eyes grew wider and she nodded. She leaned back in her chair and tried to focus on the movie, but she couldn't! Her eyes kept straying to Soul. Suddenly, he got up. Naturally, Liz waited a few minutes before getting up herself to follow him. Once she was out in the hallway, she looked around and saw him enter the men's bathroom. She quietly waited and pressed herself against the wall like a real spy. Once he rounded the corner and passed Liz, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Soul!" she exclaimed with twinkly eyes. But it wasn't him; it was some other albino kid. She shook her head, disappointed and walked back in the movie theater. _So _that _is why Maka has red hair…_She thought. Then she took her seat again and began searching for the couple once more. Sighing in relief once she found them, she scooted over a few seats and found a new one that was closer to them. She leaned on the arm of the chair and sighed, not knowing what to do next. Bored of her own scheme, Liz finally decided on a plan. She lifted her drink and approached a nearby girl.

"I need you to do something for me…" Liz whispered to her. The girl listened intently; probably just glad to be doing someone a favor. Liz handed her the drink and winked as she took her seat again. The girl got up and started walking through her isle. Then she purposely tripped and ended up spilling the drink all over Soul. Annoyed, he stood up and started towards the bathroom. Liz pumped her fist in victory and high-fived the girl as she exited the theater behind the real Soul.

As he came out of the bathroom, Liz repeated what she did the last time and grabbed his arm. He gave her a funny look, and then it settled in who she _really _was. He shook his arm free and started to walk towards the theater again. Liz grabbed his arm again and whispered, "I need to talk to you!"

Soul furrowed his brow and whispered, "No! We have nothing to say to each other, now let me go!" Liz reluctantly did as he said and watched as he walked back to his loving girlfriend in the middle row. Defeated, Liz decided that she didn't want to watch the movie after all. Even though it would have been very easy to deny his request to let him go, she did, and even though she was sad that he didn't feel the same way she did, she was glad that at least SOMEBODY was loved by him. Envious of Maka, she walked back out of the Movie Theater and back down the sidewalk.

Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder as she watched the movie. He now smelled of raspberry tea, thanks to some random girl, but she didn't care. Soul suddenly lifted Maka's chin and kissed her, full on the lips. When she released her, she felt a warm sensation in her tummy as she let her head fall back down onto his shoulder. Soul petted her hair and watched the people on the screen, unaware of what was even happening in the movie. Maka never really was fond of movies, as she always thought that books were superior, but it was enough for her to just be back with Soul again. This continued for the rest of the two hours: Maka would lie against Soul and Soul would lift her chin up every once in awhile to kiss her. To her, it was the best she'd had in awhile.

Liz, on the other hand, was busy sulking on the fact that she didn't get the confrontation she wanted. Knowing that she probably never would, she walked to the post office to try and see if a letter for her had arrived. Lucky for her, two had.

* * *

Dearest Liz,

I am writing to you because you left us. Not to be rude or anything, but it is much easier to clean this house up without your unhelpful ass! Patty sure misses you though. I've been feeding her the souls because you're not here to consume them. She has been making little model s of giraffes and writing your name on them, the poor girl. I think you should get over here soon before I hurt someone. This letter has eighty-eight words.

Sincerely, Death the Kid

* * *

Liz rolled her eyes at the fact that he went through all the trouble just to make the letter eighty-eight words long. Still, she had to admit that she did miss the guy. Soul had seemed very important to her just minutes ago, but now she was starting to think otherwise. She shook her head at the nonsense going on in her brain and tore open the second letter. It was just a picture of Kid, Patty, and her. She almost started crying at the sight of the thing. It was then that she decided that she wanted to go home. Liz knew that Kid was using reverse psychology on her when he said it was easier to tidy up without her. Still, it burned a little.

Maka walked down the street, her hand was encased in Soul's, and they were walking back towards his house, where Maka would stay for the night on account of Spirit's clubbing habit. She knew he would be drunk as hell that night, and she did NOT want to have to deal with that. So instead of holding back Spirit's red locks of hair as he vomited in the toilet, she slept on his couch, using a blanket that his mother (who Soul hated) crocheted. Soul crept down to the living room to sleep next to Maka, however. They had snuggles together. ;3

**_THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Please review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out! :DD Now for OC rules! (Because I'm strict like that. TwT)_**

* * *

-It must be a male.

-It must be Maka and Soul's age.

-You must give a description of what he looks like and his personality.

-And finally, they must have a crush on both Maka and Liz. (Meaning they must be compatible with them. XD)


	7. Last Night With Soul

**_Hello readers! :D I have here chapter SEVEN of this story! :3 And I just realized that I didn't give shout-outs in the last chapter! D: Sorry! But I have shout-outs this time! :) ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanFic, xDooms Madnessx, 15 fallen angel, Anubis my man er God (Nice name by the way XD), some random guest, and I like cheese get thanks. :3 And the winner of my little OC contest is…Anubis my man er god! XD His OC fit what I needed perfectly! X3 NOW TO THE STORY!_**

Maka and Soul woke up on the couch together and sat up. Maka yawned, stretched out, and looked to Soul with sleepy eyes. Soul, who was still sleeping, but woken up by Maka's movement, looked back and smiled. Maka pulled out her phone and checked it. She had a text from her papa. It said: _Come home Maka! I MADE PANCAKES!_ She rolled her eyes and showed it to Soul, giggling slightly. She then got up, stretched again, and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm going to bounce," she said, smiling. With that, she headed out the door and to her house.

"Spirit, I'm home!" she called once she walked in the door. She was well aware that the day after would be her last day in California. She sighed at this thought and sat down at the table. A large stack of pancakes was in the center and a very pleased Spirit was just sitting down. They ate breakfast together and conversed about life and such. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, except for an unplanned visit to the mall with Soul.

The next day, Maka gathered her items in her suitcase and sighed. She would have to say good-bye to Soul afterwards and then go back to simply writing stupid letters back and forth. She finished packing the last of her things and then lugged her suitcase out into the living room of her hotel room. Spirit was chilling on the sofa, smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine. Maka didn't even want to know the contents of that magazine…She told her father of what she was doing and then slipped out the door and started the journey to Soul's house.

The second she walked in, she was greeted by hugs and kisses. Soul latched onto her like a leach and refused to let go.

"I refuse to let go!" he firmly stated. Flustered, Maka backed up slowly and stared down at Soul, who was hugging her waist and swaying a bit. Once she snapped back to reality, she hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. He regrettably backed off, blushing the slightest bit. Maka sighed and looked at Soul. "Well, this is it…"

"Yeah…" he said.

"I'm going to miss you…"

"Me too…"

"We should do something together sometime soon."

"We should."

"Back to writing letters, I guess?"

"Guess so."

"Are you just agreeing with everything I say…?"

"Yeah…" he chuckled. Maka shook her head and hugged him again. Maka got a text and she looked down at her phone to see what it said. Papa: _We're going to be delayed. The flight is going to be tomorrow because there's a storm coming tonight. You can just stay at Soul's house if you want._ Maka grinned and showed him the text. Soul jumped in the air and hugged her again. Then he paused.

"Wait…My parents won't be home today…" he sighed, his face softening.

"So fucking what?!" Maka laughed, and jumped into his arms again. They laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah," Soul continued, "my parents are spending the night at one of their friend's houses. It's just a couple blocks away, so they let me stay here, by myself." He smiled. There was something new in his smile, something that Maka had never seen before. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was starting to make her a bit uncomfortable. Soul chuckled at this, and moved closer to her. Maka let him, for she had no clue of what was to happen next. Soul suddenly kissed her, hard this time, and added tongue. Maka was surprised by the sudden kiss, but once she eased into it, she finally realized that they were actually making out for the first time in awhile.

Soul pinned her on the couch and continued to kiss her, and eventually he was on top of her and squeezing her butt. Maka, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what had come over her once calm, sustainable weapon. They kept this up for about an hour. It was about fifteen hundred when the two finally took a food break. They ate sandwiches and chatted for awhile, and then went back to the couch to continue their little make-out sesh. After that, they watched television and snuggle don the couch until about twenty-one hundred. Maka yawned and leaned her head on Soul's shoulder. Soul lied down and spooned with Maka until they both fell asleep there.

When the morning sun arrived to laugh at everybody mockingly, Maka sat up on the couch and stared at the spot where Soul used to lay. He was missing from his spot on the couch, so Maka walked around the house to investigate.

Soul was in the shower, thinking that Maka would still be asleep by the time he was done. He got out and reached in the closet to grab a towel, but there weren't any. Panicking, Soul looked around for something else to use, but nothing. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and decided that it wouldn't really be a problem, considering that he thought Maka was still asleep and there wasn't anyone else who might see him. He quickly darted out of the bathroom and slammed right into something. He fell to the floor, dizzy, and looked up after regaining his mind. His eyes widened at what he saw…Who the hell put a wall right there?! He got up and looked around again, when he heard something.

"S-Soul?!" someone screeched. Then he whipped around (stupidly) and saw Maka standing there, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes darted back and forth from his penis to his face. Soul bit his lip and then blushed madly. He scrambled back down the hall and to his bedroom, all the while yelling, "So not cool! _So_ not cool!" Once he got some clothes on, he and his red face came out of his room and sat on the couch, slumping. Maka laughed and put an arm around him.

"It's moments like these that make me really want to stay here with you!" she giggled. Soul blushed more and tried to smirk at her, but failed because of his embarrassment. Maka got a text from her father telling her to come home and she sighed.

"Well, home time…" she said, looking down at the floor. Soul sighed with her.

"I'll miss you…" he said, looking up to meet her gaze. Then they kissed one final time before Maka picked up her things and headed towards the door. She took one last look at him, smiled, and walked out the door. Soul sighed, put his hands behind his head, and then groaned at how stupid he had been. But, hey, Maka did see his penis.

**_XDD Bahahaha! That was funny. XD Did I trick you into thinking Maka really wouldn't se ehim after all? XDD Sorry I didn't use the OC in this chapter; I'll use it in the next one! :3 Until then, favourite, review, or follow for a shout-out! :D Bye~!_**


	8. Letters to Soul

**_Hello peoples! I am here today with the the next chapter of Letters to Maka. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT! ANYWHORE, shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx, 15 fallen angel, xXEmberthehedgehogXx, I like cheese, and Anubis my man er god. Thank you peoples for reviewing! :D NOW READ THE STORYYYYYYY!_**

Maka sighed, sitting up in her bed and yawning. She was home from her little vacation and now feeling bored to death. She got up and stretched out, picking her phone up and checking it for messages. To her surprise, she actually did get a text. It was from Patty.

Patty: Hey wanna go to the park this afternoon? :D We're having a picnic!

A picnic really did sound delightful to her at the moment. You replied with a "sure" and pulled some jean shorts on as well as a black cami. Maka strolled into the kitchen, grunting at her father's "good morning" to let him know that she heard him, but wasn't in the mood for speaking right then. She then walked out the door without another word and let the cool breeze hit her face as the sunlight hurt her eyes. She rubbed them, thinking of how Soul always said he thought he was a vampire because he hated being in the sunlight. Maka walked to the park and looked around for Liz and Patty, who usually went for picnics together. She suddenly realized how potentially awkward this situation might be. Shrugging it off, Maka walked over to their blanket and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Hey Maka!" Patty giggled, cramming a tart in her mouth.

"Hi," Maka smiled, waving timidly. Liz had a new attitude on her sleeve, and Maka felt strangely intimidated by it. She grabbed a plate anyways, and started eating. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that there was a guy staring at her intently. Patty nudged her slightly with her elbow.

"Hey Maka! That guy is staring at you!" she giggled. Liz looked at the boy and cocked her head, wondering who he was and why he seemed so familiar. The boy seemed about their age, and he was fairly tall, making him appear mature. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and greenish eyes, from what Maka could see. His eyes shifted from Maka to Liz, and he smiled. They both smiled back and waved. Patty jumped up.

"Why are you starin' at us like that, huh?! You got somethin' to hide?!" she yelled at the boy. He sweat-dropped and stuttered for a minute before rubbing the back of his neck and starting to walk away. Patty beckoned him to come and eat with us, causing Liz to blush madly at her sister. Maka just smacked her forehead with her palm and scooted over for him. He sat between Maka and Liz and grinned at them.

"I'm Cyril, by the way. Who are you guys?" he asked, blushing a little. They all introduced themselves and kept eating. It was mostly just idle chatter that was happening, although there seemed to be something about Cyril that Maka just couldn't shake. He was awfully smart, saying things that would anger Maka slightly because of how confident he seemed on different subjects. They went back and forth, engaging in riveting conversation about what shade of blue the sky was, until Liz finally confirmed that it wasn't blue, and that in was, in fact, black. They all finally agreed that the sky changed its colour often and that there was no reason in arguing about it.

And then Cyril sincerely apologized for arguing, causing another discussion to spark about apologies. They continued to have discussions, but eventually ran out of time, so Liz and Maka were both given Cyril's number and told to text him some time. Maka thought about this, wondering if she really should or not. Eventually, she decided that she would wait as day and see if she wanted to or not. When she got home, her papa was sleeping on the couch, a beer clutched in his hand. Maka rolled her eyes and made her way to her own room, deciding that she would write a new letter to Soul.

* * *

Dear Soul,

I'm all bored now that I'm not near you all the time. Honestly, life here is quite boring in the summer. When school starts, I'm sure it'll be MUCH more fun. What with all the projects and reading I'll get to do. So how are you? I hope you're well. I went to teh park for a picnic earlier today with Liz and Patty. It was sure awkward, now that I think about it, until this guy named Cyril popped up. He sat and ate with us and discussed (more like argued) about things. He gave me his number, but I'm not sure I want to use it just yet. When are you going to get a phone? Texting would be MUCH, MUCH easier than writing letters, that's for sure. But then I guess the whole title of the story would be ruined. Oh well...

You should come visit me soon. Kid's house is almost done being renovated, and I'm sure he'd simply LOVE to show it to you. Lord Death is still as crazy as usual. The car ride here was simply horrid, having to hear Spirit go on and on and ON about some story in which he accidentally broke into an old lady's house. Does he really think I care about him or his insane stories? 'Cause I don't! Anyway, you should come here soon. We could fight together or something! You could play piano for me or something! Wouldn't that be fun...?

Love, Maka

* * *

Maka sealed the envelope and shoved her letter into the mailbox, hoping that he'd reply soon. She then went back to her room and opened her bottom dresser drawer, taking out a blue folder with the word "Soul" on it. She opened it and took out some pictures, scissors, and glue, an idea forming in her head. She retrieved a red poster board from her stash of things she could use for school projects and started getting to work.  
The next day, Maka went to her mailbox around supper time, expecting a letter. There wasn't one. This routine continued for about a week before she finally snapped and started writing another letter.

* * *

Dear Soul,

Why didn't you answer me, dude?! Anyways...more has changed since my last letter, so I guess I'll just write you about life now! I did end up texting Cyril, and we're friends now! We hang out at the park sometimes and he even took me to get ice cream once. Isn't that awesome?! Sadly, he is kind of an emo-freak. Nevertheless, he's pretty cool and I think you'd like him if you met him. I think he has a crush on Liz, but she told me she thinks he has a crush on me. (Weird...) So...will you answer me this time? I've been wondering how you're doing...Send me pictures!

Love, Maka

* * *

She put a picture of herself in the envelope and shoved it in the mailbox, hoping for a reply this time. It was about two days later that a letter had arrived for her from Soul.

* * *

Dearest Maka,

Sorry I haven't been answering; I was busy with concerts. My parents are on tour and I've been going with them to their orchestras and such. But I have good news: we're stopping in Death City for our next concert! We'll be there for three days, so I really will be able to spend some time with you! And just who is this Cyril guy? He sounds weird...Try not to hang around weird people, okay? Things are great for me, besides not being able to see you, I mean. I have made a ton of friends already thanks to my coolness, so there's no worrying about me. I could list them all, but it'd be too long! Haha! The picture in here is me at one of the concerts.

About that Cyril guy, are you hanging around him much? He might get the impression that you like him, too...I don't want that for my girl...At least he's keeping you busy, right? I'd hate to hear that you're so bored that you die from it.

Later, Soul

* * *

Soul sighed and licked the envelope, cringing at the horrible taste of it. The truth was, he hadn't made ANY friends since he moved. Most of the guys thought he was a piano-playing nerd, and all the girls just thought he wasn't their type, he guessed. He was undoubtedly hot, but for some reason the girls there didn't care much for him, and he didn't know why. Not that he cared at all about the girls...or did he? He was a man, after all, and men have always needed to be needed. He felt a twinge of jealousy for Cyril, but quickly pushed those feelings out of his brain and headed to the mailbox to send the letter. He would be off for Death City in the matter of two days, which was about the time that Maka would get the letter, he assumed.

_**Yay! Longer chapter! I'm going to start making these chapters longer, for your sake. XD Thank-you for reading! Review, follow, or favourite all I'll give you a shout-out! BYE BYYYEEE! *Pika salute!***_


	9. Slumber Party! Fun! Not

Hello there! :D I am presenting to you the NINTH chapter of this story! :DD (This is a big deal to me; I have serious commitment issues with my stories.) Shout-outs to: Bre Renee, lin568, IlloveSoulEvans, xDooms Madnessx, Artistic-Resonance, and BeriForeverFan. You guys make me happy. :'3 NOW TO THE STORY~!

Maka quickly scanned over the letter from Soul that appeared in her mailbox and nearly jumped for joy. She shoved the letter in her dresser drawer (like she always did) and ran out the door, hoping that she could steal somebody's newspaper to find out when and where the concert was. She darted over the Kid's house and knocked on the door until Patty answered.

"Herrow!" she giggled, prolonging the 'o.' Maka nodded to her as she stepped aside to let her in. She looked around the house, trying to find the newspaper. Once she spotted it, she heard someone call her name. She whipped around and came face-to-face with...Kid, who had his arm around Soul. Soul smiled with all his shark teeth and pulled Maka into a hug.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Soul sighed, kissing her gently on the neck. Maka blushed and released him, rubbing the her arm a little.

"I missed you..." Maka uttered, blushing madly. He smiled and looked at his watch.

"The concert starts in three hours; what do you want to do?" he asked. Kid just watched them both. Makas phone buzzed and she picked it up and giggled.

"What is it?" Soul asked, craning his neck to see.

"None of your business!" Maka replied, putting her phone behind her back. The text was from Cyril. Soul pinned her on the ground and put his hand behind her back, trying to grab the phone. They wrestled around for awhile, Kid laughing at them, and once Soul got it, he ran in the bathroom and locked the door. He held the phone up and started to read the text.

Cyril: Lol but seriously, I don't think it matters as long as you're a good person. Where do boobs get you in life? Nowhere. Soul pursed his lips, not knowing what to think. He wondered for a moment if he should read the rest of the texts as well...While that wouldn't be cool, he thought, I'm too curious to just not read them...He scrolled through the rest of the messages, his face getting hotter and hotter.

Cyril: Hiya Maka

Maka: Hello :)

Cyril: How are you today?

Maka: Eh...I've been better...

Cyril: What's wrong? D:

Maka: I just...am insecure about...myself.

Cyril: Don't be! You're beautiful! :)

Maka: Aww that's sweet, but I just don't think so...

Soul couldn't bare to read the rest. He walked out of the bathroom and gave Maka her phone back, rubbing the back of his neck. "So this...This Cyril guy..."

Maka gulped, hoping he wouldn't be too mad that she had been accepting compliments from him; even though she didn't do anything wrong, she still felt...guilty. Soul finally sighed and pulled her into another hug. Maka, feeling a little embarrassed and confused, just accepted the hug and eased into it.

"I love you..." he whispered into her ear. maka blushed and whispered that she loves him too, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I didn't know that you didn't like your body..." he said, just realizing that Kid was gone; probably was in the living room with Patty and Liz. Maka shrugged and Soul pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"If it means anything...I think you're sexy baby," he gave her a sort-of twisted smile. Maka blushed more and avoided his kind eyes that would melt her if she looked.

"Well, thank-you..." she said awkwardly. He chuckled and kissed her neck again. Soul put his arm around her and led her outside.

"Listen, I've been thinking about something..." he said as they walked down the street to no destination.

"Yes?" Maka asked, slightly concerned. He looked at her and beamed.

"I can't stand being without you, Maka," he said shyly, tilting his head to one side, which Maka thought was adorable as fuck.

"And I want to...I want to be with you ALL of the time," he added, looking up at the buildings around them. Maka nodded politely and listened.

"So, I was thinking...Could I maybe, possibly...Live with you?" he asked, giving her wide, puppy-dog eyes. Maka contemplated this for a moment before she became giddy at the thought of being with Soul 24/7.

"I suppose, if our parents both agree," she said, smiling. He nodded and bit his lip.

"Well, you see, that's just the thing. My parents wouldn't agree. So I was thinking...maybe you could just...sneak me in? And let me stay there? And then my parents would probably leave for their tour and forget all about me," he smiled faintly. Maka knew that he despised his parents, but she had no clue that he'd rather live with her crazy father!

"My father...he wouldn't approve..." Maka sighed.

"Which is why you gotta sneak me in. Then the day after my parents leave, I could be revealed, and your papa would have no choice but to let me live with you guys!" his logic baffled Maka.

"OR, he could call your parents and they'd come and pick you up!" Maka said matter-of-factly. Soul sighed and ran a hand through his snowy, white hair.

"I knew you wouldn't let me..." he pouted. Maka sighed along with him and gripped his shoulder.

"Fine..." she muttered, biting her lip at the thought of breaking the rules. Soul's ears perked up.

"Fine?!" he asked, smiling. Maka nodded.

"Cool." He beamed at her, something that Maka had missed for so long.

* * *

Maka looked in her vanity and smiled at her reflection, remembering Soul's comment. Spirit had been informed of his staying the night at her house for the next three days until his parents left...and then for the rest of his life, if possible. Maka thought about how terrible it would be if they were to break up, but she pushed that thought out of her head as soon as it had popped in there. Soul was sitting on her bed, fiddling with one of Maka's hair brushes. Cyril tapped on the window suddenly.

Maka smiled, opening the window, and Cyril climbed in. He smoothed his hair back and grinned lazily.

"'Sup?" he asked, his eyes darting from Maka to Soul, and back. Maka saw his confusion and explained for him.

"Cyril, this is my boyfriend, Soul. He's staying the night at my house for the next couple of days..." she winked at Soul. Cyril stared blankly at the muscular albino who was perched on her bed, playing with her hairbrush.

"Uh...you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Soul rolled his eyes, wondering why in the hell she didn't tell Cyril about him. Maka nodded and took a seat next to Soul. he kissed her cheek possessively and glared at the boy who obviously was looking at his girlfriend. Cyril pursed his lips and looked the other way, feeling intimidated, and more than a little awkward.

"Well..." Cyril sighed, "I was just wondering if I could spend the night, but..."

"Oh!" Maka exclaimed. "Of course you can!" Soul furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting this to be happening. Cyril smiled at both of them and said, "Great!" Then he jumped out the window to fetch his things.

"Why?!" Soul threw his hands up in the air. "Do you two have slumber parties often?!" Maka rolled her eyes at his childishness and shook her head.

"Just friends," she smiled half heartedly. This was going to be a loooong night...

Thank-you for reading! :D Review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a shout-out! PIKA OUT! TwT


	10. Successful Sleepover

**_Hey there~! Shout-outs to: SilverCaper, Cherryberry998, Artistic-Resonance, Jacey Wacey 3, RobinReeler, and kaylaanime1492901. As you can see, I've been trying to make my chapters just a wee bit longer than usual. XD So here's the TENTH *squee* chapter of meh story! :D_**

Maka had left the room to make popcorn and an uneasy silence had fell upon Cyril and Soul. They were having an unannounced staring contest, neither of them daring to look away. You could literally feel the thick layer of awkwardness that clouded the room like a harsh, humid fog, choking the two secretly. Cyril was beginning to feel tense at the thought that Maka might've just left him there to perish at the hands of the tricky albino, but to his luck, she reappeared within mere seconds of that thought and smiled at them both. They turned away so that Maka would be spared of the sight of their brutal glares. If looks could kill...Soul smirked at this thought.

"Getting along?" Maka questioned, sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs underneath her. Soul grunted in response and Cyril just cleared his throat as he watched Soul take a handful of the corn kernels that had been turned inside-out. Maka held the bowl out to him and he took a handful as well. Maka then positioned herself between the two and clicked on the television set across from them.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked. "I've got Netflix." Soul nodded and pointed out a few movies that he wanted see as Cyril she shrugged and let him figure it out. They finally settled on a movie that was about a death scythe who had been injured and was near the clutches of death by a kishin. They all watched in silence, and suddenly, Soul had this sudden insane craving for some snuggling. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Maka, making her lay down too. Cyril just sat and continued to watch, so utterly enraptured in the movie that he was almost drooling. It must have been a pretty swell movie, had it been drool-worthy by the one guy who could never sit still. So that sat, and they watched, and Soul even muttered a few words along the lines of, "I bet Cyril could never make you blush that girl up there." Cyril didn't hear, of course, and Maka thought that Soul was just being a jealous, queer boy. After awhile, though, maka fell asleep in Soul's arms and Cyril fell asleep sprawled across the bed sideways at their feet, sort of like a dog.

When they all woke up in the morning, Maka stretched out and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her tangled and messy hair was falling out of its pigtails, and to make matters worse, she had two boys over! The boys sat up and yawned as well. Maka shook her head and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes to change into after she showered.

"You guys need a shower?" she asked, hugging the clothes to her chest. Soul nodded and ran a hand through his now greasy hair. Cyril nodded as well, eying the patches of dirt on his leg and desperately trying to scratch them off.

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes; try not to kill each other, okay?" she said, and she walked over to Soul, dropped her stuff, and gave him a hug. Soul chuckled darkly after she left and laid his head back on the pillow as he kicked his legs up onto Cyril's lap, to which he pushed them off and stood up. He smoothed his wrinkled shirt and fished around in his spacious backpack to find some fresh clothing to change into once he showered.

"So, Cyril," Soul said. Just the sound of his voice saying his name caused Cyril to tense up. "You think my Maka is hot, huh?" Cyril scratched the back of his neck and looked down, keeping his gaze fixated on the floor.

"So?" he responded, trying, but failing, to not sound small and weak. Soul patted Cyril on the back.

"I'm not going to kill you. I just want you to keep your hands off, okay?" he asked, standing up as well. Cyril looked up at him and exhaled loudly, nodding like he had no other choice. Which he didn't. Then Soul noticed that Maka hadn't taken her clothes with her after she had hugged him. But that was just after Maka had come back into her room covered with a towel and biting her lip with furrowed eyebrows. Both Soul's and Cyril's eyes widened as she hurried them out of her room. Then she changed and told them it was same to come in once again.

"Cyril was looking at you!" Soul accused.

"Was not!" Cyril defended.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Shut the hell up!" Maka yelled, bringing a dictionary to both of the boy's craniums. They groaned in pain and she held the book in her arms, smirking like Soul did all the time.

"Now one of you go shower," she said, motioning to the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

After they had all freshened up, they sat down for breakfast at the kitchen table. Spirit had attempted to make pancakes, but had failed miserably and burnt a hole through his boxers. So Maka was up to cooking breakfast, and she decided that muffins were the only way. They all enjoyed their muffins immensely. After that, it was home time for Cyril and cuddle time for Soul and Maka.

They laid back down on her bed, holding each other and having a serious conversation about why the hell Maka came out in just her towel instead of just calling for her papa or even Soul to bring her her clothes. She shrugged, looking down and blushing slightly. It wasn't like she wanted Cyril to see her in nothing but a towel.

"That towel could have fell!" he complained.

"I was holding it!" she rolled her eyes. He exhaled loudly through his nose as he looked away. maka smacked her lips together to get him to look back at her, but it didn't work...

"I'm sowwy, baby," she said, giving him puppy dog eyes. Soul raised an eyebrow as a smile was just dying to creep upon his lips. So he kissed her. And then everything was all sunshine and rainbows again! Well, not rainbows. Not rainbows. More like...sunshine and chirping birdies. Yeah...that's more like it. Even though her random baby-talk that was unexpected and very out of character was faintly weird, he still thought it was adorable.

**_That's all, folks! Please, review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a shout-out! the next chapter is going to be really fun to write...I can tell... :3_**


	11. Two Days of Waiting and Boredom

**_Hey guys! :3 Shout-outs to: CoolioCat798, Animewillbethedeathofme, Snow Tamashi Ai, Artistic-Resonance, Jason, and AllyAlligator. This is the chapter that I have been WAITING AND DYING FOR. XD Now read it!_**

The day after that just consisted of cuddling and the stuffing of the face. Maka fell asleep in Soul's arms once again, hoping that their plan would work the next morning. Maka woke up with a start, her chest heaving and heart pounding. Soul was already up, staring at the ceiling contemplatively. Maka looked over to him and gave him a crooked smile. He returned it, and kissed her cheek. "You think the plan will work...?" he asked, biting his lip. Maka nodded, but deep down, she felt like she was about to lose Soul for good.

And that, would not be good.

So Maka just nodded like there was nothing wrong and that she was one hundred percent sure that it would work and she would end up spending the rest of her life with him. Even if that didn't happen, she was still going to try, no matter what the consequences. She wanted Soul, and he wanted her, too. If they wanted them apart, then they would have to fight for it. Maka stood up off the bed and exhaled loudly.

"Alright," she said, "what's the plan?" Soul smirked.

"I've been thinking about it all night." he said proudly. "I will go out the door, saying goodbye to your papa so that he doesn't suspect anything; then I'll come back around the house and climb through your window. After I'm back in, I'll hide out here all day. If my mother calls, just tell her that I left hours ago. I'll probably stay in here for a full day after they've left, just so that I'll know that they truly are gone." Maka nodded, listening intently. the plan formed in her head, and she figured that the stupid plan might actually work.

"Sound cool?" Soul asked, locking eyes with her for a moment. She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back, getting out of bed and stretching out.

"Cool."

Soul smiled to Spirit as he walked out the door of Maka's house. "Bye, Mr. Albarn!" he called over his shoulder before making his exit and closing the door behind him. He straightened his collar and headed towards the window that was left open by Maka. He quickly slipped through it and hid behind her bed in case Spirit decided to check up on her room for some reason. Maka came back in a few short minutes later and smiled at him, closing and locking her bedroom door.

"Success?" Soul asked, grinning from ear to ear,

"Not yet, but hopefully," she giggled, trying to keep her voice down. They sat in their room all day, being consumed by anxiety, and waited for the dreaded call from his parents. But that call never came. What had come instead, were his parents, to Maka's house! Soul ducked under Maka's bed the second he heard their voices. The two walked into her room and inquired her about their son.

"Have you seen Soul around?" his mother asked, sounding quite impatient. She didn't look like she wanted to play around.

"No ma'am," Maka replied, shaking her head. "Has he gone missing?" She tried to sound worried and anxious. (Which was very easy, considering that she was worried and anxious.) Soul's dad gave a heavy sigh and he rolled his eyes with impatience.

"Guess so. Let's just go, I guess if he really wants to remain lost he will," he said to his wife. Soul's mother hesitated before nodding. The boy under the bed felt a slight tug at his heart, somewhat wishing that his parents would change their minds, and search high and low for him instead of just abandoning him...Wait. What was he thinking?! He made this plan for a reason! Shaking his head, Soul curled up into a ball under the bed. The parents turned and walked out the door, the father saying just before he was out of earshot, "We'll be leaving on the plane by eight o'clock PM. If you happen to see Soul, tell him that." And with that, they were gone.

Soul stood up and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Damn..." Maka nodded, her eyes widened.

"I didn't think that they would just give up that quickly..." she said quietly. He nodded and looked out the window at his own creators that were boarding a car, ready to just drive right out of his life. He sighed heavily and gave Maka a shaky smile. She gave him a look of sadness and pulled him into a hug.

"You should...You should go after them..." Maka muttered, meaning the exact opposite of what she said, but she couldn't just keep him away from his kin! Soul pulled away a bit and shook his head furiously.

"They don't care about me, Maka," he said, almost angrily.

"You do."

Night began to creep upon the world, and eight o'clock had already passed, so Soul knew that his parents were gone. He wondered if he would ever see them again. He wondered if he would ever talk to them again, hear their voices that were oh-so happy to hear his again. Then he thought, why did I do this? Because I love her? Or because I don't love my parents...? The thought haunted him all night, practically eating at his heart. He was still sleeping with Maka in her bed, her door locked, and he held her close and tried to take in her scent. Because I love her...He drifted off to sleep after that last thought.

When morning woke the two and Soul had his arms still tightly wrapped around his partner, they heard the sound of humming in the kitchen. Maka knew that if she asked to eat in her room, Spirit would definitely let her, so she ate pancakes with Soul and decided to eat all her meals in there for the rest of the day so not to starve the poor boy. They sat on her bed and played video games until their eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets. Until...

"Maka-Chan~! Why are you staying all cooped up in your room? Why don't we go see a movie!" her papa exclaimed through the door. Soul scrambled under the bed and Maka opened the door, tilting her head to one side.

"I don't want to," Maka simply stated, and started to close the door, but Spirit stopped it with his foot.

"You sure?" he asked solemnly, peeking into her room. Soul had begun to get out from under the bed, and had to hurriedly get back under there before Spirit saw. he cocked an eyebrow at the bed, but quickly turned his attention back on Maka.

"Quite sure," she said, and closed the door in his face. She locked it, and heard Spirit huff and walk away, probably running a frustrated hand through his red locks of hair. Soul crawled back out from under the bed and eyed the clock. It was almost time for bed, and he was suddenly feeling very drowsy. The next morning would be weird, because even though Spirit might let him live there, there was no way he was going to let him live with Maka. So really, there was a fifty-fifty chance of him living there or not.

Even though thoughts continued to eat at his brain, he laid down next to Maka in her bed and sighed at the ceiling. Then she kissed him, and they began to get engaged in a serious make out sesh.

When the couple awoke in the morning to Spirit's humming in the kitchen, they both took a look at each other and smiled. Because even though Soul was probably going to be denied residence at Hotel Albarn, they both had had an amazing four days together. Soul got out of bed and stalked towards the door, nearly giddy with anticipation. Maka followed behind him and they both walked out into the kitchen, acting as casual as ever.

"What do you want for breakfast, my sweet maka? Heart-shaped waffles?!" Spirit asked, whipping around to face her.

Only he didn't only face her.

At first all he did was stutter, but then he cleared his throat and stared at him. "S-Soul?" he asked, as if he didn't trust his own eyes to tell him just who was standing before him. Soul nodded and looked over to Maka, who was fidgeting more than usual.

"What the hell? Maka, would you care to explain?" he asked, giving her a look that said he meant business. Maka sighed and looked at her feet, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Soul's parents aren't good to him. They tell him he's terrible all the time, and he felt trapped by them. So I said that he could live with us..." she explained, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. Spirit looked back to Soul, who was too afraid to break eye contact. He took a deep breath in, and then back out.

"Soul, I don't know if I should let you..." he said, eying him, "so I guess I'll just say..."

**_CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUNNN! XD If Soul were here, he'd say, "Hey! Cliffhangers aren't cool!" WELL TOO BAD! XD See ya in my next chapter bros! Review, favourite, or follow for a SHOUT-OUT! :DD_**


	12. And the Answer is!

**_Heyo guyses! I hope I kept you guys in suspense! MWAHAHAHA! Shout-outs to: GoddessGirl07, xDooms Madnessx, Artistic-Resonance, Snow Tamashi Ai, CherryBerry998, 15 fallen angel, RobinReeler, TheCloudWeaver, and Jaden. x3 Thank you guys for reviewing and such! *w* Here's chapter twelve!_**

"...No." he finished. Soul and Maka's jaws both dropped to the floor and Maka started to tear up. Soul rubbed the back of his neck and started to stutter a response but was interrupted by Spirit again. "UNLESS, you swear to become a death scythe and never abandon my Maka-Chan!" Soul let out a breath of relief and Maka regained her posture.

"Of course I swear; it's the cool thing to do, and a cool guy like me should swear," Soul promised. Maka nodded and took his hand in hers. Spirit laughed at their anxiety, but then heard a smoke alarm go off. Spirit screamed, "MY WAFFLES!" and hurriedly made his way back over to the oven to put out the burning waffles. Maka smacked her forehead with her palm and sighed. Soul chuckled a bit, shaking his head, and sat down at the table. The two waited for Spirit to hand them each a plate of partially-burned, heart-shaped waffles. They both drenched them in syrup to take away that nasty burned taste.

After they ate, the two went back up to Maka's room to chat it up. "So, do you think my parents will be worried?" Soul asked, almost giddy with the thought of them worrying about him. Maka nodded and smiled.

"I think that they'll wonder about you everyday for the rest of their lives!" she giggled. Soul pulled her into a hug on the floor and looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. Soul looked her in the eye and grinned as wide as his face could handle without being all stretched out.

"Maka, how long do you think we will last?" he asked, blushing slightly. Maka thought for a moment, and then cocked her head, thinking about what she could say.

"I don't know," she finally said, even though she really did know. What she knew, was that her and Soul most likely would not last forever, but she didn't want to know that. She liked to think that they would be together forever, in an endless relationship of nothing but sunshine and chirping birdies...

"You don't know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as if he could read her mind.

"Well," Maka said, tilting her head to one side, "I'd like to think that we'd last forever, but I don't know...It's not like I can see the future or anything..." He nodded, taking this all in. Maka sighed and looked down, unsure of what else she could possibly say.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, Maka," Soul brought her chin up so that he could meet her gaze, "I would never leave you, so if we were to break up, it would be because you broke up with me." Maka allowed this all to sink in before nodding and returning the kiss he gave her. As soon as the kiss broke, a thought appeared in Maka's mind: Where the hell is Soul supposed to sleep?! She said this out loud, and Soul pondered on it for a moment.

"I could sleep with you!" he suggested, a gleam in his eyes that Maka didn't particularly like. She shook her head, nervously chuckled, and pointed to the living room couch.

"How about you sleep on the couch?" she offered, smirking. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine..." he said, "it's enough for me as long as I get to live with you." His smile came back and so did Maka's. But still, that uneasy feeling that Soul's eyes had given her just a second ago were beginning to creep her out. What was he planning on doing when he slept next to her?! Of course, they had slept in the same bed multiple times before, like last night, for example, but the farthest they've ever gone is first base, which was probably a good thing considering that they were only a mere fourteen years old. However, boys have hormones, and they can't deny them no matter what. Makla shuddered at the thought of what his thoughts might be.

"Maka? You alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in a worried expression. She nodded and looked back into her lap, her face turning pale. Soul lifted his hand up to her forehead to see if she was hot or not. She wasn't.

"Your temperature is fine...Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, wanting her to speak. She didn't, though, she simply kept her gaze fixated on her toenails, which were in desperate need of a pedicure. Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders and leaned his head on hers.

"You're okay, baby..." he said, trying his best to soothe her. All she did was close her eyes.

* * *

Maka and Soul were heading down to the library to pick out some new books and try to force Soul to get interested in one. She made her way into the building, smiled at the librarian like she was an old friend (she certainly was old, anyways), and walked right over to the young adult section to pick out a book. She stood there for about fifteen minutes, her hands still empty.

"Will you hurry up?" Soul hissed quietly. maka rolled her eyes and continued her search.

"Ah-ha!" she whispered, taking a book down and handing it to Soul. "I want you to at least try to read this, okay?" He sighed and took the book, knowing that she wasn't going to take anything else but "yes" for an answer. She then returned to the endless shelves and racks, trying to find one or two for herself. After about thirty more minutes, they went to the self-checkout and got their books. Then they started the long walk home.

"Why do you want me to read so badly?" Soul asked, turning the book back and forth in his hands.

"Because then you can see just amazing books are!" she answered cheerily.

"Please tell me that you're not trying to turn me into an egghead," he responded, being completely literal. Maka rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Readers aren't eggheads..." she sighed, now feeling a little down. Soul sensed that, and he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, now feeling bad for what he said. Maka got his wordless apology and smiled a little back at him. Then, when neither of them were looking, they bumped right into something. Maka fell backwards onto her butt, as did Soul. When they both looked up, they gasped at the sight.

Two adults-more like parents-with snowy white hair and piercing red eyes were straing back at the couple. Soul nearly just bolted out of there, but he couldn't leave Maka behind. He quickly grabbed her hand, not caring where they were going anymore. He heard their names being called, but he didn't dare to look back. He just kept sprinting ahead, almost dragging Maka behind because she was still confused. He dragged her behind a nearby house and crouched in the bushes, gasping for air. Maka did the same, and then looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Were those your parents?!" she exclaimed between needed breaths of oxygen. He nodded, his expression turning worried, and looked around the corner of the house.

"They said they'd be out of there by eight PM two days ago!" he cried out. "Now they're going to know where to look for us!" He was nearly in tears when Maka grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," she said, "if we get back to my house before they do, then we'll be able to tell Spirit. Maybe he'll turn the lights out, shut the curtains, and lock everything up so it seems like we're not home. Then they'll just give up and leave."

"And if they come back the next day...?" he asked, feeling like their situation was hopeless.

"Then we'll have him lie for us or something! I don't know! Now let's go!" she stood up, brushed her hands against her skirt, and began sprinting back in the direction of their house again, hoping to get there in time.

**_That's all for this chapter! x3 Thanks for reading! Review, follow, or favourite, and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT!_**


	13. Blissful Ending

**_Hey guys! Shout-outs to: Artistic-Resonance, xDooms Madnessx, 15 fallen angel, and SnowTamashi Ai. Time for the thirteenth and last chapter! TwT I know, I know. Don't cry. I'll have other stories! (Actually I would very much appreciate your tears as it assures me that I don't suck at writing. TwT) NOW ONTO THE STORY!_**

Maka threw open the door and sprinted in, dragging Soul behind her. She panted, searching the house for any possible white-haired, albino couples. There weren't any. Just a confused Spirit was sitting at the kitchen table, in mid-sip of his coffee. Maka slammed the door behind her and started closing all the curtains while she explained their situation. Spirit cocked an eyebrow at the two and then sighed, "I'm going to have to fix this, aren't I?" Maka nodded her head furiously and took Soul's hand.

"We JUST need you to help us remain undercover," Soul said, "and if my parents come knocking on the door, you tell them that we moved in with your mother in Ohio!" Maka rolled her eyes at this, knowing that that would never work, but Spirit seemed to have a plan brewing in his mind. Maka watched as he thought, wondering if there was any hope for them. Spirit put up a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by knocking on the door. Soul's eyes widened as he pulled Maka behind the couch.

Spirit opened the door and said, "Yes...?" Soul's parents looked at each other, and then at Spirit's eye, which was the only visible to them, for he only opened it a crack.

"Is our son in there?" Soul's father finally asked, raising an accusing eyebrow as if Spirit wanted to kidnap their son. Spirit shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Soul's mother wanted to know. "Because we saw him running around with Maka and trying to avoid us..." At last, Spirit cleared his throat and fixed his tie. JHe opened the door all the way, and allowed the two to step inside.

"Come on out, Soul, I have a new plan," Spirit said. Soul slowly arose from his position behind the couch, bringing Maka with him. All of a sudden, Soul's parents had glomped him and were shamelessly cooing over how much they had missed him. Soul pushed them away and gave them an angry look.

"Oh, so now you decide that you care about me?! Now you want me around?" he spit. The parents seemed baffled by his sudden outburst. They just blinked, speechless, so Soul continued.

"I stayed here because I want to be with Maka, and because I wanted to get away from you two crazy people! You never even bother talking to me, and you always seem to like Wes more than I! And he doesn't even live with you anymore! I want to stay here and live with Maka, and I will." His parents just blinked again, so Spirit chimed in.

"I think it would be best if your son lived here, because I'm at home more often than you two are, plus my Maka-Chan won't be so lonely. It would be sort of like a sleepover that never ended..." he said, trying to help Maka out. As much as Spirit hated to admit it, he kind of admired Soul. There was no way that he was going to torture Maka any longer by forcing her to have this long-distance relationship. I guess you could say that Spirit was feeling sympathy for her.

After a long silence, Soul's mother sighed, "Well it's not like we can move back here, so..." she bit her lip. "I suppose Soul could love here for awhile." Soul's father just looked at the ground, probably having a hard time contemplating what was going on. Soul smiled at Maka and pulled her in a hug, feeling as if he'd just won the lottery.

A couple of days later, Soul had come back to Death City from Death Valley, where he had gathered his things from his old house to move in with Maka. His new room was to be the guest room, that everybody had somehow forgotten about. It was the room right next to Maka's, so they would sometimes knock on the wall to give messages in morse code. At night, Soul would sometimes sneak over to Maka's room to sleep in her bed.

And everyone was happy.

Well, except for Soul's parents. They felt as if they had failed in their parental duties, so they ended up being depressed, lonely people who NEVER STOPPED CALLING. Even so, Maka got to be with Soul.

I could tell you what happened after that, but...I think I'll save that for another time.

**_So it was SPIRIT that saved the day! (Or was it Pikachu...?) Hurrah! Thanks for reading my story guys, I REALLY appreciate all your nice comments and such. :3 And I am considering making a sequel, if you didn't catch that in the last sentence. XD I don't know yet though, so...maybe if I get enough requests for it. *shrugs* XD Sorry that this chapter was so short. :P There wasn't much that I could think of to write. XD ANYWHORE, bye byes! x3_**


End file.
